fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Gawain
This page contains information about Saber (Fate/Extra) in Fate/Another. Innates Gwalhmai *'Type:' Active *'Hotkey: '''F *'Mana Cost:' 0 **Summons a Gwalhmai (Hawk)'' **'Sight Range:' 1200 **'Effective Range (Maximum travel distance for abilities):' 2000 **'Stay Range (From Gawain):' 600 **'Special: Hawk will revive 40 seconds later after its death, also shares 100% of Gawain's HP/Mana Regen passively.' **'Health:' 1500 **'Mana:' 500 ***''Additional Details:'' Will follow Gawain if no orders given. *'Cooldown': 60 seconds *'Upgrade:' [[Gawain#Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai|'Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai']] required to unlock this skill Scout *''Gwalhmai will travel to the target location for 6 seconds.'' **'Hotkey:' D **'Cast Range:' 2000 **'Mana Cost:' 100 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Cure *''Heals ally target for 400 HP.'' **'Hotkey:' Q **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Chase *''Hawk pursues an enemy while lowering its armor by 10 points.'' **'Hotkey:' W **'Cast Range:' 1000 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Duration:' 5 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds. Assault *''Attacks an enemy causing temporary blindness.'' **'Hotkey:' E **'Cast Range:' 900 **'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Duration:' 2 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Hawk's Eye *''Grants 600 increased sight range for hawk .'' **'Hotkey:' R **'Mana Cost:' 300 **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds Numeral of the Saint *'Type:' Passive/Hobby **''Gives 10 health regen during the day.'' **'Upgrade:' [[Gawain#Celtic Number|'Celtic Number']] (Grants +3 all stat bonus and +1 lv boost to all skills during day.) Skills Limit Break: The Everlasting Sun * Hotkey: D ** Gawain gathers the surrounding energy and creates an explosion, dealing damage to surrounding enemies and burn them. * Damage: 700 + (Level of Heat * 100) + (Level of Sun of Galatin * 100) * Area of effect: 1000 * Mana Cost: 400 * Cast Time: 1.25 seconds * Special: Leaves behind a trail of flames within 1000 AoE range that burns for 10 damage every 0.2 seconds and reduces movement speed by 20% for 5 seconds. * Cooldown: 70 seconds (Unresettable) * Requires: [[Gawain#Celtic Numbers|'Celtic Numbers']] to unlock this skill Heat *'Type:' Self Enhancement *'Hotkey:' Q *'Mana Cost:' 100 **''Increased attack speed, immolation damage within range. Each attack adds damage that stacks based on how many times the unit has been attacked by Gawain within the last 3 seconds.'' ***Lv 1: 20% increased attack speed, immolation 20 damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 6''' additional damage stacking per attack. ***Lv 2: '''40% increased attack speed, immolation 40 damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 7''' additional damage stacking per attack. ***Lv 3: '''60% increased attack speed, immolation 60 damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 8''' additional damage stacking per attack. ***Lv 4: '''80% increased attack speed, immolation 80 damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 9''' additional damage stacking per attack. ***Lv 5: '''100% increased attack speed, immolation 100 damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 10 additional damage stacking per attack. ***Lv 6: 120% increased attack speed, immolation 1'20' damage/sec within 300 range. Each attack adds 11 additional damage stacking per attack. *'Duration:' 8 seconds *'Cast time:' 0.1 second *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Additional Info:' Damage stacks only apply to one target and resets after 3 seconds of not attacking that target. *'Special:' Bonus damage on attack stacks infinitely. (Level 5 is 10 on first hit, 20 on second hit, etc.) Sun of Galatin *'Type:' Great Magic *'Hotkey:' W *'Mana Cost:' 200 **'Deals damage and slows enemies within range' ***Lv 1: Damage: 300(350), -'10%' movement speed for 2 seconds. ***Lv 2: Damage: 370(420), -'15%' movement speed for 2 seconds. ***Lv 3: Damage: 440(490), -'20%' movement speed for 2 seconds. ***Lv 4: Damage: 510(560), -'25%' movement speed for 2 seconds. ***Lv 5: Damage: 580(630), -'30%' movement speed for 2 seconds. ***Lv 6: Damage: 650(700), -'35%' movement speed for 2 seconds *'Area of Effect:' 300(350) *'Cast Time:' 0.7 second *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Upgrade: Chivalry '(Increases damage and AoE by 50 and stuns enemies for 0.85 seconds. Creates a flame patch that deals 50 damage per 0.5 second to enemies in 600 radius for 3 seconds. Unlocks special ability.) Strike of Honor *'Type: '''Technique *'Hotkey: E *'Mana Cost: '''400 **'Blinks to an enemy and releases a shockwave that deals damage and knocks back all enemies on its path. ***'Lv 1: 1st: 110(160) / 2nd: 110(160) / 3rd: 240(340); Total damage of 460(660) ***Lv 2: 1st: 120(170) / 2nd: 120(170) / 3rd: 280(380); Total damage of 520(720) ***Lv 3: 1st: 130(180) / 2nd: 130(180) / 3rd: 320(420); Total damage of 580(780) ***Lv 4: 1st: 140(190) / 2nd: 140(190) / 3rd: 360(460); Total damage of 640(840) ***Lv 5: 1st: 150(200) / 2nd: 150(200) / 3rd: 400(500); Total damage of 700(900) ***Lv 6: 1st: 160(210) / 2nd: 160(210) / 3rd: 440(540); Total damage of 760(960) *'Cast Range:' 350/400/450/500/550/600 *'Knockback range:' 100 on 1st strike, 200 on 2nd strike, 250 on 3rd strike *'Cast Time:' 0.5 second *'Cooldown:' 24 seconds *'Upgrade: Chivalry '(Unlocks special ability.) **'Special Ability: '''Passive increases damage by 200 (50/50/100 to 1st/2nd/3rd strike). Also gives an additional 50 damage and 1 second stun if target hits obstruction on its path. Excalibur Galatine *'Type: Anti-Army *'Hotkey: '''R *'Mana Cost: '800 **'Creates a holy sphere that deals damage and slows enemies on its path. The sphere will explode after moving moving 1600 range and deal additional damage to the enemies within 550 range. Reactivate ability for instant sphere explosion. ***'Lv 1: Damage: 10 every 0.125 seconds, 800 (1100) blast. ***Lv 2: Damage: 20'' ''every 0.125 seconds'', 1050 (1350)''' blast. ***Lv 3: Damage: '''30 every 0.125 seconds, 1300 (1600)''' blast. ***Lv 4: Damage: '''40 every 0.125 seconds, 1550 (1850)''' blast. ***Lv 5: Damage: '''50 every 0.125 seconds, 1800 (2100)''' blast. ***Lv 6: Damage: '''60 every 0.125 seconds, 205''0 (2350) blast. *'Special Effect:' -15%(30%) movement speed *'Cast Range:' 1600 *'Holy Sphere Speed:' 1280 *'Travel Time:' 1.25 seconds *'Cast(Pause) Time:' 1.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '''40(35) seconds *'Upgrade:' [[Gawain#Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory|'Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory']] (Reduces cooldown by 5 seconds, movement speed reduction caused by sphere increases to 30%, blast damage increased by 300. Excalibur's sphere will leave trails of fire that deals 100 damage every second and lasts for 5 seconds. Enemies affected by trail of fire receive 10 damage every sec for 5 seconds. (Interrupts Red Potion). Attributes Blessing of Elementals *'Stats Required:' 12 **'Increases Great Magic to A Rank(25%).' **'Allows Gawain to walk on water for 5% of his mana per second, will drain health if he does not have mana. (After staying in water for 10seconds or more, Gawain will start losing 10% HP per second and this damage can cause fatal damage and result in death)' **'Adds 5% dodge rate, 3 health regeneration/second and 10 movement speed for every 10% health lost.' **'Gives Gawain 200 health instantly and increases his health regen by 10x for 5 seconds after his health falls below 350. Has a cooldown of 60 seconds. Does not apply if health is reduced due to water walking.' Plain - Hawk of May: Gwalhmai *'Stats Required:' 12 **'Unlocks the skill Gwalhmai.' Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory *'Stats Required:' 14 **'Increases Excalibur's slow to 30%, explosion damage by 300 and lowers the cooldown to 35 seconds.' **'Excalibur's sphere leaves trail of fire that deals 100 damage every second and last for 5 seconds.' **'Enemies affected by field of fire receives 10 DoT damage every second for 5 seconds (Interrupts Red Potion).' **[[Gawain#Sunspot Explosion(Combo)|'Sunspot Explosion(Combo)]] '''can now be manually exploded, and has its damage increased by 1500. Chivalry *'Stats Required:' 12 **'Sun of Galatin' ***'Increases damage and AoE by 50.' ***'Creates a flame patch that deals 50 damage per second in 600 radius; lasts 3 seconds.' ***'Stuns enemies for 0.85 seconds.' **'Strike of Honor' ***'Unlocks special ability (Additional 200 damage (1st strike: 50, 2nd strike: 50, 3rd strike:100)' ***'Also deals 50 damage and 1 second stun if target collides with terrain while being knocked back.' Celtic Number *'Stats Required: 10' **'Grants +3 all stat bonus and +1 level boost to all skills during day. Also unlocks the skill Limit Break: The Everlasting Sun.' Sunspot Explosion(Combo) *'Activation:' **Cast [[Gawain#Heat|'Heat']] (Q), [[Gawain#Sun of Galatin|'Sun of Galatin']] (W) and [[Gawain#Excalibur Galatine|'Excalibur Galatine']] ® within 4 seconds. **Requires 20 in all stats including bonuses ([[Gawain#Numeral of the Saint|'Numeral of the Saint']] as well). ***'Releases enhanced version of Excalibur Galatin that stuns enemies and deals damage/heals allies depending on distance from explosion. Damage before explosion is based on the level of Excalibur Galatin. Cannot be detonated manually.' ****'Holy Sphere damage before explosion is equal to Excalibur Galatin. Also applies the fire trail with Front Wheel of Sword of Victory attribute.' ****'300 or lower range: '''Blinds for 3 seconds. ****'600 or lower range:' 3 second stun, '''3000 (4500)' damage and healing. ****'1200 or lower range:' 2 second stun, 1500 (3000) damage and healing. ****'1800 or lower range:' 1 second stun, 750 (2250) damage and healing. *****'Distance Before Explosion:' 1600(2200) **'Mana Total of Spells:' 1100 *'Cast Time:' 2.25 seconds *'Cooldown: '''210 seconds *'Special:' Holy Sphere moves at 1600 instead of the 1280 that the normal [[Gawain#Excalibur Galatine|'Excalibur Galatine']] moves at. The Holy Sphere also deals 60/120/180/240/300/360 damage instead of 10/20/30/40/50/60 damage to nearby enemies every 0.125 second. *'Additional Info:' Damage and heal can only be applied from one range source. (IE 550 range only takes 3000 damage.) *'Upgrade:' [[Gawain#Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory|'Front Wheel of the Sword of Victory''']] (Allows the holy sphere to be instantly exploded and increases damage by 1500) Category:Servants